


hoodie hoarding (hikaru x reader)

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Hikaru Hitachiin - Freeform, Hoodies, POV First Person, References to Ouran High School Host Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: Hoodies are soft, and Hikaru is not. Imagine finding out Hikaru has a hoodie collection ~ !
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	hoodie hoarding (hikaru x reader)

Being a pal of the Host Club's has its perks; I don't need to pay to be there, I'm not charmed by their wiles and sweet talk in the least, and I get to eat free food (cake) with some of the members (Honey). I come and go as I please, but I have to say I spend more time there than I ever expected to.

One day I found myself strolling to the music room after classes, though I was a bit later than usual. Opening the double doors gave way to me realizing that no one was there; I guess I was a little too late. I closed the doors behind me and let my eyes rove around the room.

It's really quite large and empty-seeming, it's only brought to life when the Host Club inhabits it. I made my way to the middle of the room, spinning around once or twice before catching a glimpse of something I hadn't yet noticed.

The outer-facing wall was a window going from floor to ceiling, and there were small tables along this window. However, one of these small tables had something rather interesting on it, which was what caught my eye in the first place. I approached, quickly realizing the unknown object was an article of cobalt clothing.

A hoodie, no less. I wonder who left it.

Reaching my hand out, I picked up the hoodie and found it was wonderfully soft. The perfect hoodie, in the perfect shade of blue.

I was tempted to put it on, but as I raised my arms to poke them through the sleeves I heard the double doors open, and someone stepped inside.

"Oh hey, Y/N, I think I left something in here." It was Hikaru, the more mischievous of the Hitachiin twins. Was this his cobalt hoodie?

"Could it be this?" I inquired, turning to show off the hoodie I held.

He flushed slightly, nodding. A plain hoodie was something to be expected from a commoner, not an aristocrat whose mother was a successful fashion designer, no less. Having met the woman, I wouldn't be surprised if she had no idea he had such a baggy article of clothing; if she did, I'm sure it would have 'mysteriously disappeared' from his closet by now. To her, standards must be kept.

"Yeah, that's mine. Don't tell anyone, okay?" He walked over and held his hands out; I placed the hoodie in them, and our fingers touched briefly. I felt a zap of electricity.

"-ouch, you shocked me!" 

"Well, I didn't mean to!" Hikaru said defensively, the flush in his cheeks darkening. I laughed, and his expression softened. We left the music room together, saying our goodbyes at the front gate. I couldn't shake that feeling I first got from picking up that hoodie. 

\---

The next day I showed up to club hours on time. Kyoya brought me tea, an imported ginger-hibiscus blend, and inquired as to how my father was doing.

Ah, Kyoya. Always scoping out the competition. Though I must say, he comes for the information and stays for my company. We've grown to be pretty close, at least I'd like to think so. Kyoya doesn't have friends, only assets with potential. Halfway through our conversation, I found my eyes wandering to the Hitachiins' table. 

I couldn't quell the feeling that Hikaru's hoodie was more of a secret than I initially thought, though I had no idea why I'd suspect that. The said member glanced in my direction, and we locked eyes. I quickly looked away and returned my focus to Kyoya, who was saying Honey be over with a couple of plates of cake in just a few minutes. I nodded, smiling at this news; Honey was a breath of fresh air, to be honest.

An hour or so later, as the club was winding down, the twins approached and invited me to a get-together at their manor with the rest of the Host Club. I accepted, rather excited about it. Who doesn't love a nice dinner party?

My expectations weren't exactly met; when I made it to the gathering later that evening, no one was in the house. I heard chatter from the backyard, and opened the sliding glass door. All seven of the members were on the lawn. Tamaki was shouting about a team-building exercise, Kyoya looked bored, the twins seemed exasperated, Haruhi was humoring Tamaki by paying attention, Mori was sat on the ground, and Honey was atop his shoulders.

The first one to notice me was Honey, who grinned and shouted, "Look who's here! We're gonna play kick-the-can, Y/N!"

Tamaki looked over, thrilled at the arrival of another potential player.

"Wonderful! That makes our teams even. Let's play!"

Forty-five minutes later, we were all sweaty and tired (except for Honey and Mori, which wasn't surprising). As we grew exhausted, our moves and tactics became sloppier. Tamaki yelled at me for missing the can, and verbally thrashed Kyoya for blatantly 'not putting his heart into it'. Haruhi was doing her best, and even when she messed up, Tamaki conveniently didn't notice; or maybe he just brushed it off, given Haruhi was his 'special little girl'. 

The blatant favoritism didn't boost our morale in the slightest, and our moves grew less and less enthusiastic.

The can was kicked out of bounds, and it landed poolside; I hadn't noticed the lengthy pool until then. Being the closest, I jogged over to retrieve it. 

Unfortunate footing led to a bit of clumsiness on my part; I tripped over the can and, well, face-first into the chilly water. Lovely.

When I broke the surface, the first thing I spotted were the twins rolling on the ground, overcome with laughter. Haruhi was at the poolside instantly, lending a helping arm to drag me out.

"Are you okay, Y/N? I ju- guys, KNOCK it off!" Haruhi began to console me, but stopped midway to reprimand the twins, whose laughter hadn't yet subsided. I felt nothing but embarrassment, though the water had been rather refreshing after all that running around. But I mostly felt embarrassment, it's not like anyone else took an unexpected dip in the pool. The other hosts weren't laughing, it sort of looked like they didn't know what to do. Kyoya straightened up.

"That's enough. Hikaru, Kaoru, as this is your dwelling, it's your responsibility to help Y/N with towels. Pull yourselves together!" Kyoya spoke sharply and the twins quickly sobered. Maybe Kyoya considered me a friend, after all.

"Fine, fine." Kaoru rose and led me back through the sliding glass door where I came. It was a pretty large manor, with a more modern finish than the other manors in the neighborhood seemed to have. Sleek upholstery and tasteful wall art made the space appear even larger than it already was, if that was at all possible.

We went up the stairs and down a hall, then another hall, through a room and into another hallway. We ended up next to large cupboard doors, which Kaoru opened promptly, revealing a wall of towels and sheets. I was honestly surprised he knew where these were, considering they had full-time maids to bother with those types of domestic items.

"Here. You can dry off in that room." He said kindly, gesturing to an open doorway a few meters from us. 

"Thanks, Kaoru." I smiled at him, and he departed, strolling back down the hallway. Unbeknownst to me, he was smirking as he retreated. 

The room he pointed to didn't seem like a guest room, I realized as I stepped inside. It was decorated more, and seemed lived in, if that makes sense; I furrowed my brow. Shoes were lined up by the door, and one of the closet doors was left slightly open. Definitely lived-in. As I dried off, I glanced at the ajar closet door and froze. 

The same cobalt hoodie from the day before was hung up neatly. I approached the closet and blanched after seeing the contents. It was full of hoodies, there must have been at least ten of them. 

Was I...in Hikaru's room?

The clothes I'd borrowed from the dresser now carried a weight I hadn't felt before realizing to whom they belonged. The cargo shorts and long-sleeved tee...knowing they were his made my stomach flutter, which came as a shock to me. Why was I feeling this way? 

I took a deep breath, and tried not to snoop too much. It was difficult to resist, which also surprised me.

I allowed myself to use my eyes, and they roved around the room as I turned around, drinking all of it in. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but it was a comfortable feeling. The clothing I wore was suddenly light and warm as I accepted this feeling of comfort; though my peace was short-lived.

"Y/N, I was sent to check on you- where are you?" I heard a call from down the hallway, and my heart leapt up to my throat. Not only was I trespassing in his room (though I hadn't known it was his in the first place), I was wearing his clothing (which seemed like another violation).

"U-um, Hikaru?" I called back lamely. His face popped into view, looking confused. 

"Why are you in my room?" 

I blinked.

"Kaoru said I could dry off in here, I had no idea it was yours." 

He sighed before his eyes darted to the open closet; I saw his entire body tense.

"Did you see? All the...hoodies?" 

I nodded, and his flush from earlier returned. 

"I only wear them at home, and only when our mother isn't around. It's not a huge deal to me, but she would freak about it if she knew. Good thing she's in Milan right now, really."

I nodded, smiling ever so slightly.

"Hoodies are comfortable. I'm not judging you in the slightest."

He let a breath I didn't know he was holding. 

"Yeah, that's true. You're being pretty cool about this." 

"Well...it's kind of cute." 

His eyes widened. Mine did too, and I blushed deeply. That comfortable feeling from earlier now felt like knots in the pit of my stomach, paired with a hint of regret over saying that last part. 

Crossing his arms, he took a step back, clearly offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

I took a deep breath, and finally looked Hikaru in the eye.

"I just mean that finding this out about you seems to have changed my overall feelings towards you, if that makes any sense." I blurted, that entire sentence coming out more like word-soup than the calm explanation I intended it to be.

It now seemed like Hikaru had knots in his stomach, the way he was looking at me. The flush remained intact. 

"Kind of like how you can know someone pretty well, but one day, a small, specific moment with them completely changes the way you feel about them. You don't expect it when it comes, and don't realize what it is or how it impacts you until suddenly it hits you in the head..." I continued, trying to further justify what I meant.

He stood there for a minute, but nodded, allowing me to finish.

"So...what I think I'm saying is, I'd love to borrow one of your hoodies." I finished, and he looked thoroughly confused and a little hurt.

"What, that's it? That's all you meant to say?" 

I shrugged. I certainly wasn't going to put my heart out on the line for a guy who's crushed hundreds of them.

There was a short silence.

"Well, that's not good enough. You can't just say things like that and then refuse to reveal your actual point!" He sounded angry, but his voice appeared charged with something else.

"What do you-" I started, but before I could say anything more, Hikaru had crossed the distance between us and kissed me, right on the lips. 

He pulled away after a few seconds.

"That's what I mean." He said softly. I had never heard him speak so gently before, all I could do was stare.

A few seconds passed, and suddenly I felt something soft being placed in my hands.

Looking down, I laughed. It was the cobalt hoodie from the day before, and one look at Hikaru's face explained everything.

"You can borrow it for as long as you like." He smiled, taking my free hand and leading me out of the room, back towards where everyone else was.

I smiled to myself as we went, suddenly thankful for the existence of the hoodie that rested in my hand.

Because without it, none of this would have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> cobalt blue: a blue pigment made by sintering cobalt with oxide with alumina at 1200 degrees Celsius; it's lighter and less intense than the pigment Prussian blue. (credit: Wikipedia)
> 
> ~ If you enjoyed reading and feel up to it, leave a nice comment below! The feedback is appreciated ~


End file.
